There Real
by ButterManFTW
Summary: Isaac had a normal life. Not a good one, but normal. When he witnesses his favorite book series PJO come to life, he does not know what to expect. Little did he know he was a demigod. But it tuns out that the world of PJO was just as confused as Isaac was. Rated K plus for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fanfic! Its about a boy named Isaac who finds out that all the character from his favorite book series, "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "The Heroes of Olympus", are intact, REAL. Please give me some positive reviews. I apologize for any spelling mistakes or grammar errors. I use notes so my editing options are limited. I have never wrote a fanfic before so please don't yell at me. I own the plot, and a few characters. Everything else belongs to Rick Riordan. If anyone thinks I own PJO and HOO, I recommend that you go see a doctor. Happy Reading! **

**Introduction Isaac's POV. **

My day was going great. I got an A- on a Math Test. I got to go to a movie with some friends. I got to go to McDonalds (That rarely ever happens). I even found a 20 dollar bill laying on the sidewalk. But as most of you know, happy ending are rare. Especially for kids like me. I may of not known it at the time, but I was not just an ordinary kid. I was a demigod. I knew all about them though. I knew about the gods, Camp Half Blood, Camp Jupiter, you know. I did not believe in them. But when I started to see strange things happening all around me, I became suspicious. Life for me was never good. I had a few good days now and then, like today, but usually my life sucked. My parents were divorced, so I rarely ever got to see them. I saw my mom on the weekends, and lived at my dads house during the week. Little did I know that my _dad _was not my dad.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Annabeth's POV.**

I was at a lost for words. The last thing I remember was going to bed in my dorm in New Rome. It was my first day of Collage in New Rome. Me and Percy were thrilled. The education there was even better then Harvard. I had spent a nice day with Percy, and then we went to bed. Now I am in someones backyard, and the ground smells of lightning and smoke. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" The kid walked up to me and said some of the most horrifying words I have ever heard. "Well, my name is Isaac Evanoff, and I am your biggest fan."

"What in gods name are you talking about?" I asked the kid. "I am literally your biggest fan. I know everything about you." "Oh really? Then whats my story?" He was soooo going down. "Your name is Annabeth Chase. Your a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom. You ran away from your home when you were 7. You were rescued by Luke Castellan, and Thalia Grace. The three of you journeyed across America, fighting monsters, and surviving. You then met a satyer named Grover Underwood. He led you to Camp Half Blood. A camp for demigods were they can be safe and train. Thaila was killed during the battle on the Half blood hill, and was turned into a tree by her father. That tree now protects Camp. Years later, at the age of 12, you met a boy named Percy Jackson. The first words you said to him were, "You drool in your sleep." Percy was a son of Poseidon. You and him went on countless quests together. You saved olympus and the world countless times. After you defeated Kronos, you and Percy were apart of the next great prophecy. It was "_Seven Half Bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire the word must fall, an oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the doors of death." _You and Percy journeyed on the _Argo II _with the other 5 of the prophecy. You and percy fell into Tartarus. You made it out, but lost Bob, Damasen, and Small Bob along the way. You and the 7 defeated Gaea, and lived a happy life. The last thing I know was that you and Percy were finishing your senior year, and then going to collage in New Rome. That about sums your life up."

I stood there for a second, and then charged. I pulled out my sword and tackled Isaac. I then whispered to him, " What is the nickname I have for Percy?" Isaac Laughed and said it so simple and peacefully. "Seaweed Brain". I backed off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Annabeths's POV.**

"So your either a demigod, or your a follower of Gaea or some other undesirable. Witch is it?" Annabeth asked him. "And whats your name anyway?" "Well As far as I know I am a mortal, and my name is Isaac." "Well Isaac, how did you come to know about me and Percy? Even the Gods?" "I read the books wise girl!" "First of all, if you ever call me wise girl again i am going to send you to Tartarus. Second, what do you mean books?" "Wait you don't know?" "Know about what Isaac?" "The books! Two series to be exact. Theres the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. Thats a five book series about Percy's great prophecy and the Titan War. Then theres the Heroes of Olympus Series about the second great prophecy with the 7 and Gaea. Also 5 books. There are also over 50,000 fanfictions about demigods. There are a few that are really good. Then theres the M ones witch are not so good. " "What do you mean M ones?" "Mature stories. There are these things called ships. Ships are two people who are in a romantic relationship. You and Percy are one of the most popular ones. People call you Percabeth. Sometimes people like to write stories were you and percy are not the ship. For example, theres Lukabeth, Percalpso, Annaleo, excetera excetera." I could not believe what I was hearing. Our fans paired me up with Luke and Leo? Thats sick! They are both good friends of mine! Even if there dead! Luke died in the Titan war, and Leo sacrificed himself to kill Gaea. And Percy with Calypso? That would never happen. Me and Percy would be together for the end of time. I don't care what our fans think. "So your telling me that 50,000 people know about us?" "No thats how many fanfics there are. If I were to estimate how many people actually read the book series, I would put that around 10 to 50 million. Not sure." I gasped. 10 to 50 million? Thats a very big estimate. How in Gods name did I miss this? Thats when I realized something. Where in Gods Name am I? Where is Percy? I did not know what to think. "So were exactly are we?" "This is my backyard. Our location is in West Jordan Utah. **Thats my real town FWI. **If you want I can arrange transport to Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter." "Well first I need to figure out how I got here and were Percy is." "Of course. You can IM him." Isaac led me to a hose and sprayed it in the air. I pulled out a Drachma and tossed it in the air. "O Iris Goddes of the Rainbow, Accept my offering. Show me Percy Jackson." The air rainbow shimmered and revealed a Percy talking to some girl. "Percy!" Percy looked at Annabeth in shock. "Annabeth! Were are you? Did you know theres a whole book series about us?" "I know! I found out! Theres this kid named Isaac who told me everything!" "HI PERCY!" Isaac Yelled. Suddenly a new face came in the picture. She had long, curly hair similar to mine. The weird thing was that she had sea green eyes identical to Percy's. Thats when I realized it. Isaac had Grey eyes like mine.

**Thats all Folks! Should be able to update again today or tomorrow. If you did not know, I UPDATE FREQUENTLY! I don't know why all the other fanfics authors update 2 to 4 times a month. But hey! I won't judge! Please Follow Fav Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Mystery POV.**

**"**Have they all been placed"? I asked. "Yes my lord. There are 2 in Utah, 2 in Texas, and 2 in California." "What about Valdez?" "Last we heard of him, be picked up Calypso and took her off her island. When the land it will be about 2 years after Leo died." "Good Good. Do the fans know who they are yet?" "Not at the moment. Time traveling with the 7 will let them know there identities and who there parents are." "How long will it be tell they all meat." "Judging from there time and location, they will all meat up in about 2 weeks. They have already started to IM each other." "You have done well Luke." "Thank you Lord." And with that, I walked out of the room.

**Just before you get all grouchy, I will tell you that Luke is not a bad guy. I will explain the backstory in the next 5 chapters. Next is going to be Leo's. I swear to god if you yell at me for making Luke bad, I will send you to Tartarus! Thanks for all the support guys! I really enjoy it! Lets shoot for 10 follows, 5 favs, and 10 reviews by chapter 6! Butter Butter I love butter it makes me so happy and dolphin smooth. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How you doing? I feel like a big pile of Pegasi feces. Just got done with B-Ball practice. So I was bored and decided to write. I am going to try to get into some action in the next few chapters. There will be some Luke backstory. That will explain the last chapter a little bit more. I am going to try to limit the dialog by a bunch. Also gonna make some more paragraphs instead of clumping all the words together. Hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for the reviews even though theres not many. Please drop a review while your here. Criticism and hate are welcome! I am anti-hate anyway. Whenever someone starts hating I just pop over to youtube and blast "Its the best day ever by SpongeBob SquarePants" ENJOY BROS AND BRAS AND DOODS AND OTHER HUMAN SPECIMENS~~~~~~~~~!…..)()()())()**

**Leo's POV.**

My life was perfect. I don't care if I was a demigod who spontaneously combusts every few hours. Sure I went through a shuck **(If you figure out that reference I will give you a cookie) **load of pain fighting that stupid war. But here I was, on a giant bonze dragon, with a super hot ultra mega immortal goddess sitting behind me with her arms around me, flying over God knows what ocean. After what seemed like a lifetime of flying, we saw some land. Ohhhhh land. Land is a lot more nice now that its not controlled by some ugly port-potty sludge lady. Yuuuup. Life was Perfect.

Festus flew us down and landed on the shore. I got off and helped Calypso down. We wandered up the beach, holding hands, and talking about the future. We needed to get back to Camp Half Blood. I needed to see if Jason and Piper got out of the explosion radius. But that made me realize, how long was I gone? I pulled out an I-phone Six out of my tool belt. It read, November 13th, 2016. I had been gone 2 years. Not bad. Not for Leo standards anyway.

We walked for about an hour through the woods until we reached a road. There was a sign that said, Salt Lake City Utah, 30 miles. "Wait we are in Utah? How in Gods name did that happen?" Calypso asked. "Wait you don't think…you don't think your island was in the middle of the Great Salt Lake do you?" "Who cares? Were here now. Thats the important thing." Then she pulled Leo in for a kiss.

We got on Festus and flew to Salt Lake City. I got to say, it was pretty cool. Annabeth would of loved the Architecture of the Mormon Temples. Oh Gods…The other 6 in the prophecy. I had to get back to them. Not now though. I was not ready. Not yet.

We flew into some town called West Jordan. For some reason I like the word, Jordan. It was just a cool word. We flew around the sky until I saw something a little weird. It was a rainbow of some kind. Maybe an IM! Demi-Gods! Sweet! I do admit I need to see some family. Even if there apart of the 7. I don't care. I was bored of flying around anyway. I touched down in the backyard and Festus breathed a burp of Fire. When the smoke cleared, I saw a horrific sight. Standing in the backyard, was two people and an IM. Annabeth, Percy in the IM, and one person with an amazed look on his face. He screamed, "Oh my God-wait sorry. Oh my GODS!

**HEY! Like the new paragraph spacing? I think it makes it look much better. New chapter today or tomarrow. Next POV either gonna be Percy or Jason. I am going to let you know where the other people are. They all have a role to play I promise. I will also get back to Luke and show you his backstory and stuff. There will be action and stuff I promise. Just give me 3 or 4 chapters. Writing is easy. But figuring out were to put your writing is not easy. Have a nice night all! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Yo…Hi….Cheese….Tuna….heres chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**Percy's POV.**

I hate when people just show up. There like, _Hey people! I was just gone for like 2 years, no biggie! _When I first saw Leo I did no know what to expect. He jumped off Festus and Yelled the weirded worst I have ever heard, "OHHHH YEA! WHO DIED!? WHO CAME BOOK! I DID! YEA HUH! OH RIGHT! I AM THE SUPER MC CHIZZLE MAN! The last sight I saw of them was Leo, Annabeth, and Calypso hugging while Isaac just stood there casually. Then the IM vanished into thin air.

Leo…was back. Calypso was with him. Leo, Calypso, and Annabeth were hugging while Isaac was just chilling. This was awesome! I mean not the part about me and Annabeth like teleporting into random locations. But Leo was back and Calypso was with him! AWESOMEEE!

After me and Annabeth got talented, I found myself in someones backyard. A girl named Jane was there. This girl was weird. She knew everything about me and the 7. She knew about the Gods the demigod camps. The weirdest thing was that she had sea green eyes identical to mine. She also had a cat named Small Bob. I can't help but admire that. Apparently theres an entire book series about us. So about 10 to 50 million people know about our private lives. She knows everything. So does the kid with Annabeth, Isaac. He has grey eyes identical to Annabeth's.

"We need to get moving." Jane told me. "Where? Where are we anyway?" "Were in Park City Utah. About 30 or so miles away from Isaac and Annabeth" "Wait you know that kid?" "Yeah he's my…friend." I still did not quite trust Jane or Isaac, but I think there the best bet at figuring out whats going on.

Then something amazing happened. A big light appeared over her head. In it was a book. She had been claimed…By Athena.

**Thats all Folks! I am not sure if the claiming sign of Athena is a book. I just guessed. New chapter tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people won't you listen to me! I just had a sandwich! No ordinary sandwich! Its the tastiest sandwich in the sea! Shabbba ba ba dooba dabba beeba da babba dabbed do yeah! Thank you! Ok now back to the story.**

**Luke's POV. **

Ok let me just make this clear. I did not ask for this. I did not want this to happen. I did not want the evil Titan Lord to posses my sole. I did not want to die with all my friends hating me. Sure Annabeth and Percy said I would go to Elysium and all, witch I did. But that was not the end. Not for me. No…that would be too perfect.

_Flashback_

_I was having a pretty good day in Elysium. I was just chillen on the worlds most comfortable couch. But I was not happy. I never was. Not since the war. Apparently back up in the real world there was some new war that just ended. It was even bigger then the titan war. Something to do with Gaea. You know what the weird thing is? There were 7 demigods in the prophecy, and two of witch were Annabeth and Percy. There was also some new whole demigod camp with Romans. Weirdddddddddd! _

_After pondering for an hour or so I decided to take a walk. Theres this special field over on the East side of Elysium that I liked to walk in. Thats when I noticed some dude sitting in the field. I walked up to him. "Hey." "Hello Luke. How marvelous to see you!" "Wait how do you know my name?" "I know everything about you Luke. Infact, I admire you. In the end of the war, you hated that awful Titan Kronos. And know that my awful ex wife has been defeated by those stupid demigods, I am at peace. For the moment…" "Wait you ex wife-" Oh, oh no. This couldn't be… "Yes Luke I am." ….."Ouranos." _

**_Yup. That just happened. DEAL WITH IT. And By the way…by the way…one more question for you….Got any Grapes?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I just watched Brad Pitt Zombie Movie.**

**Jane's POV**

I hate surprises. And Percy Jackson suddenly appearing in my backyard, was defiantly a surprise. I mean don't get me wrong, its awesome to see my favorite character come to life! Or maybe they never came to life and they were real all along. I normally would of loved for the world of PJO to be real. But when the two most important people of the 7 **(My opinion), **are suddenly teleported to my friend and I's backyard, its a little overwhelming.

Percy and I were speeding down the canyon in my 2003 Carola. It was not the nicest car, but it worked. Not like Isaac's. He had brand new shinny 2014 hot pink Hummer. For some reason, the one interest Isaac and I share, is hot pink hummers. Isaac and I have been friends ever since kindergarten. Thats along time. We were 6 in kindergarten, and now were 17. Gosh time flies.

We were about 10 minuets away from Isaac's house when Percy finally broke the silence. "So this Isaac kid, he is your friend?" "Yeah we've known each other since kindergarten." "So you like trust him? Not they I don't or anything but I just want to make sure he is not mentally insane." "No. He is a pretty sane last I checked." Most people would be surprised to find someone asking those questions. But not me. I know every reason why he would ask those questions. It's because he is a demigod.

We pulled up next to Isaac's house at 4:24 PM. I pay attention to times and all that. My ADHD makes me do that. Percy and I walked up to the door. I rung the doorbell and waited for about 7 seconds. The door swung with a great force. Isaac was standing in the doorway. A big grin n his face. He looked back into the house and yelled, "Guys! We have visitors!" Percy and I walked inside.

The next thing I saw was awesome. Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and sprinted at Percy. She tackled him in a bear hug. "Whoa Wise Girl! We have only been apart for a day!" "I don't care Percy! I don't care!" It was actually quite cool. I had always imagined what it would be like if I saw Annabeth and Percy together. I am a PJO fangirl. Don't like it, too bad.

After Percy and Annabeth embraced once more, Leo then walked in. "Hey what did I miss?" Leo said as he fiddled with some wires. "Hey Leo good to see you! I thought you like, died." "Well I did! Kind of. Its confusing." Calypso then walked in. A terrified look on her face. "Hey I hate to break up the reunion but we have a problem. I just IM'ed Camp Half Blood. Its gone.

**Confused? You should be.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I just watched Brad Pitt Zombie Movie.**

**Jane's POV**

I hate surprises. And Percy Jackson suddenly appearing in my backyard, was defiantly a surprise. I mean don't get me wrong, its awesome to see my favorite character come to life! Or maybe they never came to life and they were real all along. I normally would of loved for the world of PJO to be real. But when the two most important people of the 7 **(My opinion), **are suddenly teleported to my friend and I's backyard, its a little overwhelming.

Oh yeah. Turns out I am a demigod. Crap. I mean I am catholic! I mean seriously! To make even better, I am a daughter of Athena. So that means Annabeth is my half-sister. Awesome!

Percy and I were speeding down the canyon in my 2003 Carola. It was not the nicest car, but it worked. Not like Isaac's. He had brand new shinny 2014 hot pink Hummer. For some reason, the one interest Isaac and I share, is hot pink hummers. Isaac and I have been friends ever since kindergarten. Thats along time. We were 6 in kindergarten, and now were 17. Gosh time flies.

We were about 10 minuets away from Isaac's house when Percy finally broke the silence. "So this Isaac kid, he is your friend?" "Yeah we've known each other since kindergarten." "So you like trust him? Not they I don't or anything but I just want to make sure he is not mentally insane." "No. He is a pretty sane last I checked." Most people would be surprised to find someone asking those questions. But not me. I know every reason why he would ask those questions. It's because he is a demigod.

We pulled up next to Isaac's house at 4:24 PM. I pay attention to times and all that. My ADHD makes me do that. Percy and I walked up to the door. I rung the doorbell and waited for about 7 seconds. The door swung with a great force. Isaac was standing in the doorway. A big grin n his face. He looked back into the house and yelled, "Guys! We have visitors!" Percy and I walked inside.

The next thing I saw was awesome. Annabeth appeared out of nowhere and sprinted at Percy. She tackled him in a bear hug. "Whoa Wise Girl! We have only been apart for a day!" "I don't care Percy! I don't care!" It was actually quite cool. I had always imagined what it would be like if I saw Annabeth and Percy together. I am a PJO fangirl. Don't like it, too bad.

After Percy and Annabeth embraced once more, Leo then walked in. "Hey what did I miss?" Leo said as he fiddled with some wires. "Hey Leo good to see you! I thought you like, died." "Well I did! Kind of. Its confusing." Calypso then walked in. A terrified look on her face. "Hey I hate to break up the reunion but we have a problem. I just IM'ed Camp Half Blood. Its gone.

**Confused? You should be.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Annabeth's POV.**

Camp Half Blood…was gone. What?

"What do you mean gone?" I asked. "I IM'ed Camp Half Blood, and its gone. Theres no big house, cabins, volley-ball pitt, or pavilion. Its just natural land." "How in Gods name is it gone? That makes no sense!" Percy yelled. Suddenly Festus made a loud snort from outside. "Isaac, you wouldn't happen to have a weird carving on the side of your house do you? Cause Festus just said that he saw a mark with a bad omen." Leo said.

"Um…no. I don't recall carving a weird thing on my house. Lets go check it out." The group of 6 walked outside to see a horrific sight. Festus was staring at a carving on the wall. It was a face. Two eyes and a mouth. The face was blank. No expression. It had no facial details. Except- oh. Oh no. No thats impossible! In the face, was a scar. Not just any scar. It was Luke's scar. Under the face read two words in bold, italic letters. **_i'm Sorry._**

We stood there for like 10 minuets. Just taking it in. Thinking. But then I realized something. "Isaac. Can you see Festus." The mist. It would cover Festus if he was mortal. "Um…yeah. I can see him-. He was cut off by our stare. Above his head, was an amazing, yet horrible sight, Above his head was a shinny aura of water and horses. Of ocean and and river. He was claimed by Poseidon. He looked up and saw it. "This can not be. I am a catholic for Gods sake.

**Oh yea. He is a son of Poseidon. Jane is a daughter of Athena. This has to mean something… :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Wow I have not updated in a long time. I suck donkey butt. Please leave a hate comment and say I suck. I DESERVE PAIN…**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO UBDTATE?! YOU ARE SUCH A WEIRDO IF YOU THOUGHT DAT WAS GONNNNNNNAAAAAA HAPPEN! I HATE UBDATATDTING IT IS SO HARD AND I NEVER WANT TO DO IT AGAIN. BYEYYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEYEEYEYEYEY

P.S.

I will uppppppdaym when I feel like it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**UHHHHH…Ok I have stalled this for too long. Please don't eat bacon every day. You can eat it some days just not every day. Its hurts the little piggies feelings… :( Sooo no. My account was not hacked. I was just a lazy person and did not want to update. BUT NOW I DO…SO YEAH. I kind of forgot that this story was about Isaac. Have not had his POV in like 123,456,789 chapters. SO HERE YOU GO…yea.**

**Isaac's POV.**

I hate my life. Thats all I have been thinking about for the last 20 minuets. So I got claimed by Poseidon. Yay? Nay? Yeah. Nay. I mean its awesome that Percy is my half brother and all. But if Poseidon is my father, then that means that my parents had lied to me all these years. My mom never even liked the ocean! I mean come on!

Leo was the first one to break the silence. "Ok. First things first. Lets IM Camp Jupiter and the rest of the 7. Maybe they can-" I did not hear the rest of his sentence. My head was already falling under consciousness.

**Luke's POV.**

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. My face was covered in sweat. I was having a nightmare. I have had them every night since I left Elysium. This one was the worst. It was Kronos in my body, killing Annabeth and Percy. Burning Camp Half Blood to the ground. If it was one thing I fear more then my friends dying, is my friends dying by my hands.

After sitting in my room for a few hours, I walked out towards the kitchen. Ever since I joined Ouranos, life had been much harder. He gave me a house in the San Francisco. Apparently, right next to the Roman Camp. I know all about the Romans and the second great prophecy. I simply read the books.

While I was eating briefest, I got a Skype call for Ouranos. Yes, he does use mortal technology. "Hello Luke. Just calling to see how our experiment is going." "It is going quite well my lord. Isaac and Jane have both been claimed. Piper and Jason are quite well down in Texas. Hazel and Frank however…well…they are having some difficulties.

**KILL IT! KILL IT WITH FIRE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Look at me go! in that direction!?XLsiouwhaeud9fhbcyovaehuqwdchvbegowyqr80whfudioubvuefoyqhewdiuevbw8qwudhcqy937r86128766656556565656565637891001012992019229909090909090909091212121212121212128998343476675454545656547564782394657483926574832965748392657438296573489265743892657342892567825367832574623762367836725532487`0`00``0**

**Isaac's POV.**

I had had bad dreams before. But never demigod dreams. No…no. Demigod dreams are A LOT worse.

I dreamed I was sitting on a beach. Jane was sitting next to across from me. Looking at me with a confused look. The beach we were on was the beach on the Utah side of bear lake, a place my father takes me every summer. Last year Jane came up with me. Her and I grew a lot closer that trip. We kissed once on the beach, but have not even talked about it since.

I was the one to break the silence. "Is this a nightmare?" Jane then spoke in a male voice that wasn't hers. "You are running out of time Isaac. Hazel and Frank are in grave danger. Jason and Piper are fine, but are confused as hell." The other four are in danger? Well at least Hazel and Frank are. I have no idea what he means by Jason and Piper are confused. "I am running out of time Isaac. It is not long before my master finds me. I am contacting you illegally. I can only tell you so much. Just remember Isaac, this is all just a test. You and the 7 are just pawns in something that even the Gods can not control." There was a loud BOOM somewhere in the Lake that shook the entire beach. "I have to go Isaac! Oh, and tell Annabeth and Percy Luke said hi!" Then Jane's voice went back to normal. "Isaac? Whats going on? Where are-" She was caught off by another boom. Suddenly the beach was dissolving. The last thing I remember was falling into a dark abyss. Somewhere in the distance, I heard Jane yell faintly, "Isaac! Help me!"

"Jane!" I woke up screaming in my bed. Leo and Calypso were standing above me. "Whoa man! Chill out!" Leo said. "What happened?" "Everybody blacked out. You did about 30 seconds before everyone else. Leo and I woke up first. Then Percy and and Annabeth. You have been out for 4 days." Calypso said. "Is everyone alright?" "Um…yeah! Well…most everyone." "What happened?!" "Well… Jane is kind of…missing.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I AM UPDATING ALOT YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I have to make up for the time I missed. I can not update on the weekends. So if one night I happen to have more homework then usual, don't be alarmed. Ima try to update every other day or every day from here on out. That problem won't happen BUTTTTTTTTT…we will try. Anyone noticed that the holidays are coming up? I just put up my christmas tree. :) Sorry if i just offended anyone who hates christmas trees. Oh by the way I don't own PJO. If you thought I did, YOUUUUUUUUUUUUU AREEEEEEEEEEEEEE WROONNNNGNGNGNGNPODASNFIPNASPDCNPIAUWBDFIOUBiowubiububububububububuubub$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$**

**Hazel's POV.**

Tears. Tears were all that came down my face. Staring at your destroyed home will do that to people.

I looked at a disturbing image of New Rome. I was standing in the Forum, Frank beside me. The entire camp, and New Rome was up in flames. Half of it reduced to ash. I looked over at Frank's face, witch also had tears. After about 5 minuets of just standing there, I took Frank's hand. "This is real isn't it?" I asked. Frank then pulled me into a hug. "Theres no use feeling sorry for ourselves. We have to do something." Frank said. "I know, I know. Lets…lets go to the Barracks. Maybe there are some survivors."

Frank and I walked through the destruction, into the Barracks of the 5th Cohort. There were no demigods to be seen. There was a note, tied to the front door. It read,

_To anyone who reads this, Cohorts 1-5 fled the camp shortly after the attack. The residents of New Rome escaped with few causalities. The true identity of the attackers are currently unknown. This may be the end of the 12th Legion. Praetor Frank Zhang is missing and presumed dead. The surviving demigods of the 12th Legion have fled to Camp Half Blood. _

_Sincerely,_

_Reyna._

Frank and I read the note over 10 times. Hoping for a better answer. But received nothing in return.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I don't have anything to say in the Authors Note Today. EVERYONE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT TO PUT IN MY AUTHORS NOTE! THAT WOULD BE REALY APPRECIATED!**

**Percy's POV.**

Confusion. That was what was going through everyones head. Confusion.

So we all black out. Ok. Not a strange thing for a demigod. Someones gone missing. A reason to be alarmed, defiantly. But its happened a lot. But some kid at the age of 17, getting claimed by Poseidon?! I mean seriously? Not that I mind having Isaac as a step-brother. I don't get to see Tyson as much as I use too, now that he is the Supreme Commander of the Cyclops Army.

Annabeth and I were sitting in one of the Guest rooms when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Isaac walked through the door. A terrified look on his face. "Hey. Glad you finally woke up. Im sorry about Jane man. We will get her back. It might just take some time." I said to him. "Yeah…Thanks. I just wanted to tell you I have a message for you." "What do you mean a message?" Annabeth asked. "When I was unconscious, I had a weird vision. Ok um… I don't know how to tell you this so I will just say it. Luke says hi." Annabeth and I just stared at him for a second. "He spoke to me through Jane's body. It was very disturbing. He was trying to warn me about something. He said he was contacting me illegally. He also said it would not be long until his master finds him." Master? Who would be Luke's Master? Luke has been dead for like 4 years now! If he went to Elysium, there would be no reason for him to leave. Would there? "He said that we are all pawns in something even the Gods can not control." "Um… Ok. Was there anything else?" Annabeth asked. "He said that this was all just a test. He also said that Hazel and Frank were in grave danger, and that Jason and Piper are confused as hell." The other four? There in danger? What is this… "After that he told me to tell you hi, and then he left Jane's body. The last thing I remember was falling into some place dark." "Do you know were it was that Luke spoke to you?" I asked. "Yes I do. Bear Lake Utah." "Then thats were we go."


End file.
